Known solid-state imaging devices include a plurality of photoelectric converting units aligned in a first direction; a plurality of charge-accumulating units, each being aligned with the corresponding photoelectric converting unit in a second direction orthogonal to the first direction, and each being adapted to accumulate a charge generated in the corresponding photoelectric converting units; and a charge-output unit adapted to obtain charges respectively transferred from the plurality of charge-accumulating units, and transfer in the first direction, to output the charges (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example). In the solid-state imaging device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the charge-accumulating units each include at least two gate electrodes disposed in the second direction and each applied with a predetermined electric potential so as to increase a potential in the second direction.